


The Sound of Silence

by 4006725cb



Series: The song of the swan [1]
Category: Alternative sport Universe, Figure Skating RPF, Sports RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Sports, Angst, Boys Love - Freeform, Football, Football | Soccer, Ice Skating, Johnny G Weir, Johnny Weir - Freeform, M/M, Sports, inspired by Johnny Weir, introspective, original - Freeform
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-07-05 22:59:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15873453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4006725cb/pseuds/4006725cb
Summary: Il suono del loro silenzio é sempre stato più significativo di mille parole, due mondi così distanti quelli di J e Marco, eppure questo non li ha mai davvero divisi.Due percorsi parallele, due vite intrecciate l’una con l’altra.Tacchetti e Lame, giacchio e manto erboso, uniti da una silenziosa musica che trascende ogni linguaggio.Un sentimento fatto dei mille colori dell’arcobaleno.Marco un ruvido e roccioso giocatore di calcio e J un raffinato e elegante pattinatore di figura.Marco e J, così diversi eppure inesorabilmente legati.Le loro vite si sono intrecciate sin da quando erano piccoli.questa è l'estensione della loro storia che inizialmente avevo pensato come One Shots, nata da un sogno... Dedicata alla mia musa Johnny Weir e ad un mito del calcio per me intramontabile Marco Marteazzi da cui sono ispirati i miei personaggi!





	The Sound of Silence

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Johnny G Weir](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Johnny+G+Weir).



#  ****  
  
CAPITOLO 01 

###  _Raggi sgargianti_

  
Era entrato nella sua vita quasi per caso o forse per destino.  
Eppure Marco non credeva a cose come il fato o il destino.  
Non credeva nemmeno nell’oroscopo, non pensava che le cose accadessero per una volontà superiore, era lui a guidare le proprie scelte, eppure quando si incontrarono, nulla gli parve essere sotto il proprio controllo.  
Un ragazzino magrolino, stravagante e colorato, ecco cos’era J. Se gli avessero detto di immaginare che aspetto avesse potuto avere il suo migliore amico di certo non lo avrebbe descritto in quel modo, eppure...  
Ricordava così bene la prima volta che lo aveva visto, gli si era impressa a fuoco nella mente.  
Un ragazzino minuto che pedalava tutto orgoglioso sulla sua bicicletta adornata con nastri colorati intrecciati.  
Quella era stata una giornata davvero faticosa. Il padre era tornato alla carica, intimandogli di abbandonare l’assurdo sogno di seguire le sue orme calcistiche, passando a uno sport come il basket che era di sicuro più adatto al suo fisico.  
Erano in momenti come quelli che si ritrovava a pensare alla madre con maggiore intensità, lei non lo avrebbe ostacolato. Di lei Marco ricordava bene quanto il suo temperamento fosse mansueto, che fosse la sola persona ad ascoltarlo senza giudicarlo mai. Ormai però erano anni che la donna era morta e il ragazzo era rimasto da solo con il padre.  
L’uomo non era granché presente, ma Marco si sforzava di convincersi che facesse del suo meglio, barcamenandosi fra famiglia e lavoro. Un lavoro, quello dell'allenatore, peraltro di una certa fama, che lo portava spesso fuori casa, e che lo costringeva a lasciare il figlio da solo. Ma Marco non ci faceva più molto caso, era abituato ormai a contare solo su se stesso.  
Era assorto tra quei cupi pensieri, quando aveva visto quello spiritello sfrecciargli davanti con la sua bici splendente e un sorriso beffardo stampato in volto, che gli suscitò immediata simpatia.  
Gli altri ragazzi avevano invano tentato di farlo sentire a disagio, ma quel folletto impertinente pareva sfoggiare quei colori con tale sicurezza da far sembrare sciocche tutte quelle considerazioni. Ricordava la sua espressione quando lo avevano additato asserendo che la sua fosse una bici da femmine. E ricordava altrettanto bene la naturale sicurezza con cui aveva risposto “a me piace”.  
Marco non rammentava com’è che fossero diventati amici, era semplicemente successo, quel buffo folletto era semplicemente entrato nella sua vita.  
Erano così diversi, Marco era un ragazzone alto, dinoccolato, goffo, dai ricci scuri e lo sguardo torvo e J era un ragazzino minuto, dal sorriso facile e dalla fantasia spiccata, così delicato che Marco temeva di poterlo rompere solo guardandolo.  
Non rammentava come si fossero ritrovati assieme in realtà, era semplicemente successo.  
  
  
Un altro ricordo che Marco conservava impresso a fuoco nella propria mente era il giorno in cui J si era presentato sul campo da calcio. Il ragazzo voleva solo provare e sfidare se stesso con qualcosa che era molto evidente essere molto lontano dalle proprie attitudini. Non era nelle sue corde ma voleva comunque mettersi alla prova, con spirito caparbio e determinato. Che fosse un tipo competitivo, Marco lo aveva compreso subito, e apprezzava molto quel lato del suo carattere, non c’era sfida che non tentasse di vincere, non c’era gara in cui non si impegnasse anima e corpo senza mai darsi tregua.  
Vedere il suo cucciolo sul campo era stato per Marco una sensazione molto strana.  
Il ragazzo correva agitando le braccia e saltellando qua e là senza sosta, a Marco ricordava uno spiritello confinato dentro una casacca troppo grande. E quando J lo aveva adocchiato, in mezzo al campo, gli aveva rivolto un grande sorriso carico di sollievo e felicità. Marco aveva ricambiato sornione e aveva annuito.  
Quel cenno era una promessa, ti guardo le spalle io, non preoccuparti, e J aveva compreso.  
Marco adorava come si capissero al volo, senza che ci fosse bisogno delle parole.  
Era in parte stato bello condividere, anche se per breve tempo, qualcosa con lui, però Marco si era sentito sollevato quando il suo giovane amico aveva deciso di cambiare disciplina.  
Non che non lo ritenesse all’altezza, ma percepiva che il calcio avrebbe potuto soltanto tarpargli le ali invece di invogliarlo a volare. J era arte, libertà e pura bellezza, non come lui, una roccia ben ancorata al suolo.  
Poi però l’incantesimo si era spezzato. Quando gli aveva comunicato che avrebbe cambiato città, il suo folletto aveva pianto e tra un singhiozzo e l’altro gli aveva fatto una promessa.  
«Ci ritroveremo, ne sono sicuro» gli aveva detto con voce tremante fissandolo con i suoi grandi occhioni mutevoli.  
E Marco ci aveva creduto, con tutto se stesso.  
«Posso tenerla?» aveva chiesto J, stringendo la maglia da gioco che Marco una sera aveva scordato nella sua stanza. Ci si aggrappava con forza, come se con quell’oggetto avesse potuto trattenere vicino a sé una parte dell’amico.  
Il padre di Marco aveva scosso la testa con disappunto vedendo il figlio cingere J e trarlo a sé in un intenso abbraccio, non approvava e di certo non poteva capire.  
Ma a Marco non interessava. J ormai era una scheggia di gioia e colore conficcata così in profondità nel suo cuore, che non sarebbe mai stato possibile estirpare.  
  
  
Ed era quella scheggia ciò che lo aveva confortato anche nei giorni più bui, assieme al ricordo della sua dolce mamma.  
C’erano state delle giornate in cui il ricordo del sorriso del suo folletto si faceva così vivido da divenire doloroso.  
Ma nonostante ciò vi rimaneva aggrappato in modo quasi convulso.  
Gli anni si erano susseguiti rapidi e, quando finalmente Marco era stato promosso in prima squadra, suo padre lo aveva guardato con un inaspettato ma bramato cenno di approvazione.  
Per il Mister fu subito chiaro che per far brillare quel ragazzone in continua crescita avrebbe dovuto mettergli un freno.  
Marco era un’ancora per la squadra, solido, concreto, appassionato... ma alle volte tendeva a strafare.  
Non era estraneo alle entrate in ritardo e, alle volte, il modo irruento con cui proteggeva la sua metà campo, gli era valso l'ammonizione da parte dell’arbitro un po’ troppo spesso.  
Nonostante tutto era riuscito a farsi apprezzare dagli addetti ai lavori come difensore centrale, un gladiatore lo definivano, un punto saldo su cui la squadra poteva sempre contare.  
Marco non aveva creduto alle proprie orecchie quando gli era arrivata quella proposta. Una squadra blasonata, titolare tutte le partite con gare internazionali, era un sogno che diveniva realtà.  
Sarebbe andato anche a vivere per conto suo mentre il padre sarebbe rimasto ad allenare nella vecchia squadra.  
Il solo problema era il trasloco.  
Non sapeva niente di quella enorme città... e la cosa lo spaventava, così si arroccava dietro a mille parole... al suo odiare i traslochi, al suo odiare i cambiamenti...  
Era felice di quel salto, era un balzo nella sua carriera, persino il padre si era sbilanciato con un “è un’ottima opportunità per te” concludendo poi con “la migliore che ti potesse capitare”, e quella frase aveva lasciato a Marco una triste e amara sensazione, quella che l'uomo non avesse mai davvero creduto nelle sue capacità.  
La sua mente continuava a fuggire e ricercare quello sguardo felice nella folla senza mai trovarlo.  
Quando venne il momento e si ritrovò di nuovo solo niente lo rendeva felice.  
Si ripeteva di continuo _questa è la mia grande occasione_ , ma riusciva solo a pensare quanto odiasse i traslochi, quanto lo spaventasse l’idea di cambiare città, cambiare squadra, allenatore... però quella era la sua vita, l’aveva scelta lui, non poteva lamentarsene.  
La amava e la odiava in quel momento con eguale intensità.  
Per fortuna il tempo scorreva veloce tra un allenamento e l’altro, ogni giorno arrivava a casa così stanco da non avere modo di pensare quanto gli mancasse la sua vecchia città, la sua vecchia squadra e la magia di quell’amicizia.  
Il senso di appartenenza alla nuova squadra arrivò come tutte le cose davvero importanti per Marco, spontaneamente, quasi senza accorgersene. D'improvviso quella maglia non gli sembrava più sbagliata indosso, i ragazzi che gli giocavano a fianco avevano iniziato a conoscerlo e capirlo, comprendere che quel ragazzino alto e dallo sguardo torvo era la loro muraglia in difesa.  
Il suo compagno di stanza era la persona con cui aveva legato maggiormente. Erano stati abbinati sin dalla prima trasferta, si chiamava Manuel ed era la sua ala sinistra, era agile e veloce, aveva un fisico snello, una zazzera castana, la risata facile e grandi occhi nocciola.  
Era stato il capitano a suggerire quell’abbinamento e Marco gliene fu subito grato, perché fu proprio quell’amicizia a dargli ciò che davvero aveva reso quel posto speciale, ritrovare J.  
Manuel era stata la prima persona che aveva fatto scoprire a Marco la città, non perché vi appartenesse, ma perché, appena ne aveva l'occasione, la curiosità lo induceva a uscire dal centro sportivo per immergersi nella vita cittadina. E spesso si tirava dietro Marco, con cui alla fine si era ritrovato a condividere anche l'appartamento che la squadra gli aveva assegnato.  
Fu in una di quelle incursioni nel mondo reale, il mondo fuori dal campo di gioco, che accadde.  
Manuel aveva dovuto quasi trascinarlo di peso al palazzetto dove si trovava la pista di pattinaggio su ghiaccio, e l’aveva spuntata solo perché era un posto davvero troppo vicino al campino dove si allenavano perché Marco potesse rifiutarsi.  
Voleva mostrargli l’allenamento del gruppo di pattinaggio di figura, tra cui si trovava la ragazza dei suoi sogni, così l’aveva definita. Da come ne parlava doveva avergli proprio rubato il cuore.  
Vedere la pista pervase Marco di nostalgia in un battito di ciglia, riportandogli alla mente una triste melodia che lo aveva accompagnato per tutti quegli anni. Il ghiaccio fece emergere una miriadi di immagini. Di gioia e dolore, perché gli rammentava il suo spiritello. Di nuovo, desiderò di perdersi in quei ricordi, di tornare indietro nel tempo, alla prima volta che aveva visto il suo folletto danzare sui ghiacci e al raggiungimento della certezza che fosse nato per quello sport.  
Intanto Manuel gli aveva indicato una ragazza riccia, minuta, dagli occhi di cerbiatto, l’oggetto delle sue brame. Senza accorgersi che l'amico non lo stava quasi ad ascoltare continuava a parlare della sua musa, che ora si trovava in mezzo a un gruppetto di giovani, che parlottava a bordo pista. Lei aveva appena finito le prove e stava lasciando il posto a un ragazzo con indosso un’aderentissima tuta fucsia.  
I capelli erano molto più lunghi rispetto all’ultima volta che si erano visti, ma quando i loro sguardi si incrociarono Marco riconobbe subito i grandi occhi chiari, che sotto quella luce parevano ben più verdi di come li ricordasse, e quel sorriso immenso e radioso come pochi altri.  
Di certo Manuel non poteva immaginare che là, in mezzo a tanti corpi, ci fosse proprio lui.  
E di colpo Marco aveva capito che quel luogo sarebbe di certo diventato il suo secondo posto preferito in città.  
«Lo conosci?» Gli aveva chiesto Manuel quando aveva visto gli occhi dell’amico illuminarsi di gioia. «Non eri così felice nemmeno quando ci hanno assegnato il rigore della vittoria al novantesimo.»  
  
  
Per Manuel l’amore si era sgonfiato velocemente, una passione fugace, una rapida fiammata assopitasi con altrettanta velocità, un desiderio passeggero.  
Marco invece aveva fatto del palaghiaccio una tappa fissa nelle sue giornate. Osservare il suo folletto per qualche ora gli placava la mente, e la cosa aveva un effetto straordinariamente benefico sul suo gioco, lo rendeva molto più lucido, meno irruento e precipitoso, tutti cambiamenti che il Mister pareva apprezzare alquanto.  
Spesso a fine allenamento passeggiavano insieme, tornando poi ognuno a casa propria. J alle volte si fermava da Marco, unico posto, oltre alla palestra, che la madre gli permetteva di frequentare. Il calciatore adorava quella donna, soprattutto perché pareva fidarsi ciecamente di lui.  
Non sempre J e Marco parlavano. Come in passato, non c'era bisogno di molte parole fra loro, si comprendevano d'istinto, e alle volte il calciatore desiderava che anche in campo potessero capirlo così bene.  
Avendo la profonda consapevolezza che, come tutto nella vita, anche quel momento di equilibrio era destinato a finire, Marco voleva goderne il più possibile.  
Gustando anche le piccolezze, anche ogni momento passato con la famiglia dell’amico.  
Si era creato uno strano rapporto di fiducia con la madre del suo giovane amico. Marco pareva essere una delle poche persone su cui la donna pensava di poter fare affidamento per affidargli il suo prezioso principino.  
«Ah se c'è Marco bene... Ah se ci sarà lui al posto mio va bene...» esclamava spesso J, scimmiottando la voce della donna. «È snervante» concludeva con un'adorabile smorfia.  
«Sono più morigerato di molti tuoi amici» rispondeva Marco divertito.  
Forse si sarebbero allontanati di nuovo un giorno, ma sapeva fin da quel primo incontro che non si sarebbero mai potuti perdere del tutto.  
Forse si sarebbero allontanati di nuovo un giorno, ma sapeva fin da quel primo incontro che non si sarebbero mai potuti perdere del tutto.  
  
  
Quando Marco finiva gli allenamenti in ritardo si ritrovava a correre verso il palazzetto, ma alle volte invece era J a raggiungerlo per un boccone assieme, soprattutto quando il calciatore si attardava nello spogliatoio, soprattutto quando in partita accadeva qualcosa di controverso che meritava ben più di un commento.  
Ogni volta il pattinatore lo fissava con un’espressione indignata così convincete da poter apparire veramente arrabbiato a chi non lo conoscesse bene.  
A Marco piaceva vivere immerso nella sua piccola cittadella, un tempio dello sport all’interno di una città immensa, in particolare quando a fine giornata se ne stavano seduti a un tavolino e, intanto che il sole svaniva oltre l’orizzonte, si ritrovavano a parlare per ore.  
O meglio, sarebbe stato corretto dire che J parlava, mentre Marco, che non era mai stato loquace, si limitava il più delle volte ad annuire.  
E quando J prendeva il via era pressoché impossibile frenarlo, riusciva a parlare per entrambi e delle più disparate argomentazioni. Marco lo ascoltava in silenzio, immobile, fissandolo sornione, finché la voglia di arruffargli i capelli non diventava troppo forte. Allora allungava la mano, e J tutte le volte lo fulminava con lo sguardo indispettito, facendolo scoppiare in una sonora risata.  
Marco non conosceva nessuno con una personalità come quella dell'amico. Frizzante, esuberante, determinato, caparbio, sapeva nascondere così bene i suoi punti deboli che riusciva a non mostrarli quasi mai. Per cui Marco si sentiva onorato quando l'altro gli permetteva di vederli, per il calciatore quei momenti rubati erano la migliore valvola di sfogo.  
Nient'altro lo rilassava come vederlo pattinare. Certo al centro della sua esistenza restava il calcio, tutto ruotava attorno a esso. Ma un'altra certezza si stava facendo strada nella sua mente, rapida e irruenta. Non avrebbe mai più fatto passare una giornata senza godere della presenza del suo folletto.  
Non vi avrebbe più rinunciato per nulla al mondo.  
Non importava se nessuno ne avesse compreso il motivo.  
Alle volte anche lui stesso stentava a capirsi.  
  
  
J si era raggomitolato sul letto e aveva affondato la testa nel cuscino.  
Si era infilato la maglia d’allenamento di Marco appena fatta la doccia, e così lo aveva trovato il calciatore, nel suo letto appisolato sopra le coperte.  
Stava per fargli notare che in quel modo avrebbe rischiato di prendere freddo, ma si morse il labbro prima di aprire bocca. Diavolo stava proprio invecchiando, era una frase che avrebbe potuto dire una nonna apprensiva non un amico.  
Ma poi non riuscì a trattenersi, aprì l’armadio e prese una coperta di pile.  
Quando gli coprì le spalle il ragazzo si voltò sorridendogli lentamente e stiracchiandosi.  
Marco gli si sedette accanto.  
«Non hai tirato un po’ troppo la corda stavolta?»  
J aveva tentato in tutti i modi di nasconderlo, ma il dolore al fianco dall'infortunio ancora non era davvero del tutto passato. Non era imprudente, solo testardo. «Max mi ha sfidato rubandomi il podio, l’ho visto ridere soddisfatto a ogni mio singolo errore... la sua soddisfazione davanti alle mie lacrime mi era intollerabile! Non mi arrenderò!»  
Lo sguardo del ragazzo si era fatto duro, tagliente come la lama di un rasoio.  
Marco gli sfiorò il fianco, avrebbe voluto dirgli che non aveva visto quel sorrisetto beffardo stampato sul volto dell’atleta avversario davanti alle sue lacrime di rabbia e disperazione. In fondo nessuna realtà era esente da crudeli e sferzanti rivalità, nemmeno quella di J.  
«Fatti più in là» borbottò invece il calciatore velando la propria preoccupazione con la solita burbera maschera.  
Il pattinatore si scostò appena per far posto all’amico e Marco gli si sdraiò accanto mantenendo con cautela la mano sul suo fianco. Non voleva far gravare su di lui la sua presenza né le sue ansie, già aveva una famiglia alle spalle, non gli servivano anche le paure di un orso, doveva comportarsi da amico e dargli sostegno sempre e in modo incondizionato.  
Ma era dannatamente difficile trattenersi dal dirgli _ti prego sii cauto._  
Sapeva però per certo che avrebbe fatto l'impossibile per non essere una zavorra. Per quanto gli desse le vertigini quella sensazione avrebbe solo voluto vederlo balzare felice e librarsi al di sopra.  
  
  
______________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
  
NOTE DELL'AUTORE:  
Grazie a una santa di ragazza che mi ha fatto da redattrice ho potuto risistemare, cioè lei ha fatto la parte più difficile aiutandomi taantissimo! Sono piuttosto certa che noterete una bella differenza!  
A breve risistemerò anche i prossimi capitoli! ^_^  
Grazie a tutti quelli che hanno letto, che proseguiranno insomma! grazie a voi lettori!  
(anche J e Marco ringraziano molto!)  



End file.
